Ramblings of an Author: Special Days
by True Glint
Summary: 2-shot random thingy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one of these, this one a two parter, that I thought I'd throw up real quick. A bit early for me but the second part will be up Wednesday. Chances are Fall From Grace will be updated then too but I doubt I'll have a chapter ready for anything else... Again...**

**Oh well...**

* * *

It's funny how time flies isn't it? One minute you're waking up, having breakfast, and the next minute you're going to bed after a full day of things you can't seem to remember fully. That's kinda how I felt, only it was for a longer period of time.

I glanced at my calender and confirmed my suspicions. Zero and Crimson were out, the red fox leading some sort of excursion to explore the area again. I don't know what he sees in this place... Anyway, I digress. Today marked a special day for those two and I had a chance right then to make it even more so. I grabbed my digivice, recovered from Zero's possession, and set about writing some content up for a story or two.

I'll admit that some of my work seems to be far more popular than I would have ever thought. Quantum Displacement Theory is one such story that easily exceeded my projected fame levels. I originally thought I would be lucky to receive ten reviews in total, not the hundred or so I actually got! I felt immeasurable pride for accomplishing such a story and equally immeasurable thanks to those who stuck by me through all fifty six chapters. I didn't even intent for it to go on for that long, and things like Aluna were added in on a whim believe it or not. There was no real plot to it all when I began except the tamers storyline, look how that turned out...

I digress again, sorry.

Anyway, those two were out and Lycamon was off doing whatever he was doing around the house. Most likely using my computer to look at adult images of Renamon no doubt... I have to keep cleaning my history just in case, damned mutt. Sometimes I wonder if he does it on purpose. I'll admit I don't dislike the images but having someone else, digimon or not, using my computer to search and ultimately download such material was just not right. That and some of the images out there are just plain wrong. I don't know who decided to come up with all these frankly disturbing concepts and fetishes but they can keep them the hell away from me and my computer. That means you too Lycamon if you read this.

For fuck sake! What is it with me and going off on tangents like this? I know I've lost a metric crap ton of sleep recently but at least let me focus on something!

Anyway, again, I sat down and knocked out a few docs to upload later before setting out on a couple more. These two were the ones I wanted to get done but I wanted to make sure I finished my other stuff first. As it was I had plenty of time anyway. I spent a good few minutes writing some stuff before printing out the two pages, bringing them to my digivice. Time to make some magic.

I swiped the first one through the slot reader and watched as it processed the data, converting it into a physical digital form. Before I knew it I was standing before another Blood Renamon, only this one was female. She gazed at me with a slightly unnerving and sadistic look before she blinked it away into the characteristic blank expression. I cleared my throat.

"You feeling alright Vixxxen?"

She tilted her head at me. "Why is it you misspelled my name?"

I sighed. "Because calling you Vixxxen is unique like yourself. Vixen is more what you are, being female, and defines you less as an individual."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I suppose it does, but then you should have picked a better name."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Can we drop the name stuff please? You're Vixxxen, end of."

Vixxxen huffed but let it slide. I used the pause to scan the second doc and wait for the other figure. This one was a Crimson Renamon, also female, and called Scarlet. What? Leave my naming policies alone!

Again I got the trademark stare but at least Scarlet made conversation first. "Well, I could have been named Red so this isn't too bad..."

I dead panned her. "Don't you start too." She simply smirked at me. "Right. You both know why I brought you into existence right?" I received a duo of nods. "Good, now keep hidden until I call for you okay?"

Again I got nods as they phased out. Step one of my plan was complete...

* * *

Crimson and Zero came home soon after all that so I decided to move now. I stopped them before they did anything else, earning confused looks from both.

"Right you two. I know what today is for the both of you so I decided to get you something each."

Zero quirked a brow. "What do you mean Glint?"

I just spread my arms out. "Girls?"

Both Vixxxen and Scarlet phased in, opposite their male counterparts. I had to stop myself from laughing at their faces as they saw the females. Vixxxen moved towards Zero with slow sultry paces that I just knew were getting him worked up and Scarlet just moved quickly to Crimson, the red fox obviously confused.

"What's this about Glint?"

I smiled at both male foxes. "I'm your tamer and I hope I'm also your friend, so happy birthday you two."

Both males were flabbergasted. Have I ever mentioned that I like that word? Sure enough the vixens led the two males upstairs to their rooms, since I had to get a new home that could fit everyone we each had our own room. No more sofa sleeping for me.

Just as I turned away Lycamon appeared before me. He was holding the digivice.

"That's a nice thing you've done for them Glint, I hope you don't plan on doing the same to me."

I shrugged. "Why not? Wouldn't you want your mate with you?"

Lycamon surprisingly shook his head. "I have my friends here Glint, what more could I ask for?" Okay, he's so getting a mate this year... "But you forgot one thing about today."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

I dodged him trying to flick my forehead. "It's your birthday too you prat!"

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "So? What difference does that make?"

Lycamon winked, something I hadn't seen before and already didn't like. "Happy birthday Glint. Kiara?"

Oh shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2... enjoy**

* * *

"Uh..."

Crap crap crap! Why Lycamon? Why?

Kiara materialised next to him and eyed me closely. She was exactly as I made her which meant he must have scanned the whole of QDT to create her. But therein laid the problem. I had killed her during that story and parted her and Axel a few times. She was going to kill me.

Lycamon left us alone sadly, which meant I was now at her mercy. "Uh, hi there Kiara... How's... Things...?" Her gaze never left me nor softened in any manner. I was getting some seriously bad feelings about this encounter.

She suddenly blinked. "Fine I guess, you?"

"Fine, fine... Uh, I'm going to go over here... Where you're not... Quickly..." I tried to run but she grabbed me, obviously my master plan of telling her where I was going didn't work on her. Sometimes I'm a dumbass.

I was soon held by her with no means of escape. She gazed into my eyes. "Shall we take this discussion somewhere more comfortable?" I didn't get a chance to react before she teleported us both into my room. She swept the area with her eyes once before pushing me on the bed. I tried to crawl backwards away from her as she too crawled, almost playfully, up the bed to me. She held my ankles so I couldn't go any further before crawling along my legs.

"Look Kiara I'm sorry for how parts of the story turned out. I didn't plan some of those, they just happened-"

She cut me off with a paw over my mouth. "Do you think I am here for that Glint?"

I paused. "Uh, Yes! So if you're not here to get revenge why are you here?"

Kiara just smiled. "It's your birthday Glint. You got Zero and Crimson a vixen each, Lycamon got you me. Or did he get you for me?" She winked at the last part, suddenly making me realise why she was there after all.

"Uh, I'm not Axel Kiara... Nowhere near."

"I know. But Axel is words on a page, I have been made real and thus I need a real male..." God! What did I make her?

Kiara danced her paws over my shirt before removing it, licking my chest before rubbing her paws over it again. She was just as sensual as I made her to be, which was a problem because my trousers had suddenly become very tight and Kiara had noticed.

"Looks like someone is eager..."

I flushed a deep shade of red for obvious reasons, going another shade darker when she unzipped my trousers. As soon as she removed my boxers, those following after she tossed my trousers aside, my hardness literally sprang up to meet her. She caught it with a paw and held me firmly, making me groan from her fur on my sensitive skin. Then she began to stroke me off and my god was it good! I shouldn't have been surprised seeing as she had all the experience from Axel downloaded into her from the story Lycamon scanned, but I still gasped either way.

Soon enough she was working me hard and fast, breathing down on my length with her hot breath. She was working wonders on me and I didn't have the heart to make her stop even if I wanted her to. However she stopped herself, releasing me and sliding up to place her lips on mine. Her tongue found its way inside my mouth where she proceeded to dominate me entirely, however I felt something wet drip onto my hardness.

Sparing a glance down I saw her wet puffy lower lips poised over my length, secreting her fluids at a steady rate. Just the sight alone made me leak a little too. Kiara followed my eyes and smiled.

"Join with me Glint and let us celebrate your birthday with style."

She definitely has a way with words. She sank herself down, her lips parting around my length and drawing me in fully. Once she was down she wiggled herself to get comfortable, I assume, and began to rise and fall on me. Again it was without comparison. She was exactly how I described her but better still, mostly because I was experiencing it first hand instead of as words on a page. She milked me for all I was worth and made me climax inside her, herself clamping down on me with her own orgasm. We rode them out together before I withdrew from her lower regions, Kiara laying down beside me after another kiss.

"Happy birthday Glint."

I smiled back. "Thank you Kiara. That was amazing."

She too smiled. "Good, because there's plenty more where that came from and plenty of nights for us to sex away in."

I flushed red again at her proclamation. I didn't remember her being quite like this. Perhaps I should read my own work to remember her personality...

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this one. Might do a few more later. For those wondering who Vixxxen and Scarlet are, spoilers for upcoming work. I won't say what yet but you might find out soon...**


End file.
